


Kærasti

by Gaygent37



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Cock Rings, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Happy Ending, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Porn Star Dick, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rough Sex, Tattoos, Very minimal research was done in the making of this fic, Viking Jason, Werewolf Jason, depends on how you see it - Freeform, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Dick Grayson is a present day porn star that somehow wound up during the Viking Age after a strange encounter with a shadowy creature.Dick's main goal is go home. He just wants to get away from the village he landed in. But then Dick meets Jason, a young hunter and warrior and falls head over heels in love with him. Now Dick does not know if he wants to go home or not.Told in a series of flashbacks.Bingo Square: Time Travel





	1. 1000 AD

Dick stared hard at the book in his lap. He could not tear his eyes from the words that jumped out of the paragraph at him.

The words taunted him, they laughed at him, they challenged him. They asked, _Now you know. But what will you do about it?_

They were words that Dick had been searching for ever since he came to this world. They were the words that had become Dick’s life’s mission. He had dedicated almost every free second to searching out these words. But now, that he had found them, Dick was unsure.

Did he really want to know them now?

Dick reached out with shaking fingers and traced over the words.

_The Allfather’s ring, a magical device created by the first Allfather that transported its wielder to a place of safety in times of great danger or despair…_

The Allfather’s ring.

Dick took in a sharp breath. Just yesterday, he had asked Jason if there would ever be hope that he would find those words…

**_YESTERDAY_ **

_“Jason…?”_

_Jason looked up from his own large tome. “Yes, Dickie?”_

_“How long have I been here?”_

_Jason smirked. “Getting tired of me already?”_

_Dick’s eyes widened. “No, no! Of course not! I just… I just wanted to know how long it’s been.”_

_“I’m only jesting,_ kærasti. _It’s been six moons since I have found you. But it’s only been five and a half moons since I held you in my arms for the first time.”_

_Dick blushed. “I was just thinking… we spend so much time searching for how I got here. At first, it was so I could go home, to my world. But now? Why are we still searching? It is impossible to find this answer!” Dick slammed his book shut, angry tears welling up in his eyes._

_Jason sighed and set his book aside. He got up and made his way across the room to Dick. He sat down beside Dick on the bed and brought him up against Jason’s side. “Oh, my love, why are you thinking of such saddening things? We will keep searching because I believe we will find the answer. And when we do…” Jason sighed. “We will make that decision when we come to it. That day could be a lifetime away.”_

_“It’s just… I don’t think I_ want _to go home now,” Dick said in a small voice. “But I made a promise…”_

 _“I know, Dick. I know.” Jason pressed his lips to Dick’s head. “We will face that enemy when we come to it. Cheer up,_ kærasti _.” He pushed aside Dick’s book. “Let me love you tonight.”_

_He gently pushed Dick back onto the bed, covered in thick, soft furs, all of which were the products of Jason’s incredible hunting skills. Jason looked down at Dick, taking in the man’s slender form, wearing only a cloth around his waist. He bared his teeth and ripped the cloth away. Dick gasped, and Jason leaned down and devoured the second half of the sound. Dick moaned into the kiss, arching his back up to feel Jason’s hot skin again his own._

_“You’re so beautiful,” Jason growled. “So beautiful, and so mine.”_

_“Yes…” Dick hissed as Jason’s teeth nibbled at his neck. “Yours, Jason! Please, I need you, I need you!”_

_“Do you swear you are mine? No matter where you go, where I go, whether we are together or apart?” Jason whispered._

_“Yes, I- I swear, Jason. Always. Now,_ please _.”_

_“As you wish, my love,” Jason said, reaching for the oil by the bed. He poured some into his hand and over his fingers. Dick lifted his hips up to give Jason better access._

_Jason gently circled a finger over Dick’s hole. His other hand grabbed Dick’s hip, the contrast of rough palm against porcelain skin was incredibly arousing for Dick. He grabbed Jason’s hand from his hip and lifted it up to his cheek, pressing it against his face._

_Dick closed his eyes and gasped as Jason inserted one finger inside of him. He grinded his hips down against Jason wantonly. Jason’s big hand, weather worn from years at sea and all the days spent hunting, caressed Dick’s cheek and his thumb circled over Dick’s lips._

_Dick let his mouth fall open, his tongue flicking out to lick at Jason’s thumb. He could taste the salt from the sea and the smoke from dinner bonfire. It was so perfectly Jason, and Dick reveled in it. At that same time, Jason pressed another thick finger deep into Dick, moving slowly to watch all of Dick’s little reactions, from the twitching of his brow to the bucking of his hips._

_“I cannot wait anymore,” Jason announced. He pulled his fingers out and poured more oil into his hand, slicking himself up and lining up to Dick’s aching hole. “Ah, Dick!” he sighed as he slowly sank into Dick’s hole._

_“Jason!” Dick moaned, feeling the delicious burning pleasure of Jason’s thickness. Two fingers was not enough prep for Jason’s girth, but Dick loved the feeling of Jason splitting him apart, so he only ever allowed two._

_Jason leaned over and kissed Dick tenderly, the pace at which their tongues danced a sharp juxtaposition to the rapid pistoning of Jason’s hips._

_“I love you,_ kærasti. _You are mine, and I am yours,” Jason whispered against his lover’s lips as Dick let out sweet little gasps with each thrust. “Forever.”_

_“Ah, ah, ah, Jason!” Dick whimpered as he came, spilling all over himself._

_Jason groaned quickly and buried himself deep into Dick as he came._

_“Forever,” Dick promised with a small smile. He had been reassured that they might really have forever with each other._

But now, Dick knew that forever was a lie. Forever was a false friend, that gave you so much hope, only to pull the rug out from under you when you least expect it.

Because forever ended today. With the words “the Allfather’s ring”.

Dick gently shut the book. He set it aside on the bed, the same bed upon which he and Jason had spent nearly every night since Dick’s arrival. He let his hands trace over the indents in the furs, ones that had contorted to the shape of Dick’s and Jason’s bodies.

Dick took a shaky breath and stood. He adjusted his tunic. He had once thought the clothing was strange and uncomfortable, but now, Dick rather liked it. He grabbed a belt and tied it around his waist before pulling on his shoes. Dick glanced out the window as he did so.

The villagers were all working outside, chatting quietly with themselves as they tended to the farms and gardens. Young children chased each other around and hid behind their mothers’ skirts.

Dick smiled softly. He made his way to the door and opened it, leaning against the doorway and just watching them.

One of the women waved at him. “Dick!” she called. “Stop standing there and come help me!”

Dick rolled his eyes and went over. He rolled up the sleeves of his tunic. “Good morning, Barbara,” he said.

“It certainly is a good morning. Why are you so gloomy? Is it because Jason left at the break of dawn while you were still sleeping?” she laughed. “You stick to him like fish skin does to the pot!” She nudged him. “Or are you afraid he is running off to go see another young man or woman while you are none the wiser?”

She was only joking, and Dick knew it. He smiled sadly. “Perhaps that would be for the best,” he said softly.

Barbara stopped smiling. “What does that mean, Dick? You do know that Jason loves you very dearly, right? He would never-”

“I know,” Dick said. “But… I’m not going to be here forever. When I’m gone, he will need to find someone else.”

Barbara laughed. “You are not old, Dick. You are not sick or dying. You are not going anywhere!”

Dick stared at her solemnly. “Barbara…”

“Right?” she asked, her smile quivering and her eyes begging him to give her hope, to agree with him.

Dick just dropped his head.

Barbara let out a soft sob. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand. “But… you- you said you think you won’t ever find it.” She took a shaky breath. “Dickie… you- you can’t leave. If- If you go, you’ll _break_ Jason.”

“I know,” Dick said softly. “But I made a promise.”

“They don’t have to know!”

“I cannot lie to the chief, Barbara,” Dick said. “He will know.”

Barbara deflated. “Maybe just… stall?”

Dick did his best to smile and reassure his only friend in the village. “Okay,” he said. Then, he knelt down and nodded at the muddy patch. “Onions?”

Barbara knelt down beside him. “Yeah,” she said. “Just give them here.”

**_3 WEEKS AGO_ **

_“Dick Grayson. You have spent five moons at our village, intruding on our hospitality,” the village chief said, almost accusingly._

_“He’s not-” Jason immediately started, ready to defend Dick’s honor._

_“Silence, my boy,” the chief said tiredly. He turned back to Dick. “You claim to want to leave, and you say that you intend to leave, given the opportunity.”_

_“And I do,” Dick said with confidence._

_The chief raised an eyebrow. His eyes flickered to Jason for a second, their clasped hands, and then back to Dick. “Do you really?”_

_Dick gripped Jason’s hand a little tighter. Did he really? Does he really still want to leave? Leave Jason, leave Barbara, leave this comfortable little life he had built himself? And go back to what? A cold, lonely apartment in Gotham, days and nights spent hidden under makeup and having to retake cheesy porn scenes over and over again, having no choice but to let his body be exposed to perverts on the internet in order to pay the bills? Did he want that more than this?_

_“I…”_

_“Dick Grayson, you cannot stay here,” the chief said firmly. “It is not negotiable.”_

_“Chief,” Jason said. “We are his only hope. He cannot return home without our help!”_

_The chief’s lips pressed together. “I am aware,” he said. “So, I will make a deal with him.” His sharp eyes turned back to Dick. “I will give you access to my personal library. You will search the books for the answer you seek, and when you find it, you will go home.”_

_“Of course,” Dick said._

_The chief stared at him hard. “Good.” He waved his hand, and they were dismissed._

_Dick and Jason left the chief’s house and walked back towards Jason’s. They passed through the deserted village center, the large fireplace still smoking slightly._

_“What are you thinking?” Jason asked._

_“Nothing,” Dick said hollowly._

_Jason pulled their clasped hands up, and kissed the back of Dick’s hand. “Don’t be intimidated by the chief. He is just doing what he thinks is best to protect the village. I will convince him that you are not a threat.”_

_“I know,” Dick said. “But I can’t stay here. I don’t belong here, Jason.”_

_“Perhaps not, but you belong with me. It was foretold.”_

_Dick sighed. “You know I don’t believe in those prophecies.”_

_“But I do,” Jason whispered. “And it came true, so prophecies must be real. They said I would find my heart in the forest, with lips rosier than a child’s cheeks. And I did.”_

_Dick snorted. “I was half frozen to death when you found me. Even Barbara said that my lips were still blue when you brought me into her house in the middle of the night.”_

_“But as I sat by your bedside, I watched them turn from the cold winter’s ice to the red hot embers of a fire,” Jason said._

_Dick shook his head. “You have many more chance to meet your ‘heart’ in the forest, Jason. For one, you go hunting several times a week. Maybe you’ll meet a pretty girl there and-”_

_“And I shall not look twice upon her because my heart is waiting for me at home and in my bed already.”_

_“Oh, right,” Dick snorted. “I’m taking up your bed, so you can’t bring home others. Well, let me just excuse myself-”_

_“No!” Jason exclaimed, sounding honestly horrified. “Dick, I would never bring home another! I love_ you _, and you alone!”_

_“I’m kidding!” Dick said. “Hey, I love you, too, Jay. I wouldn’t leave even if you brought someone else home.”_

_“But I won’t.”_

_“I know you won’t.”_

_“So don’t leave me.”_

_“I won’t.”_

In the late afternoon, Dick walked alone along the edge of the forest behind the village. He did not fit in with the rest of the villagers, so rarely was he welcome. Only Barbara and Jason had really accepted him.

And Dick understood the villagers’ apprehensions. Dick was pale-skinned and skinny, almost feminine in form. He wore his hair at a strange length. Too long to be considered a man who cut his hair, too short to be considered a man who grew it out. He had no beard either, unlike all the grown men in the village, including Jason.

Another thing that made Dick stick out like a sore thumb were his hands. They were small and slender, and most of all, not calloused. Almost everyone in the village, aside from the young children, had rough working hands. Even the women who tended gardens and scrubbed sheets had hands that were much rougher than his own.

Jason’s own hands were large, for one. He had thick fingers that were sturdy and tanned. His palms were thick, perfect for holding heavy ropes while at sea. Small scars littered his hands from nicks from hunting knives and arrows. His arms were strong and tanned, and when he flexed them, Dick would make out firm muscles and thick veins.

When Jason donned his fur cape, leaving one arm uncovered, and gripped a sword or an axe tightly in his hand, he looked majestic, and it made Dick weak at the knees. Jason also had tattoos all up his arm, from the back his hand to the base of his neck.

While it was not a complete sleeve like Dick sometimes saw, Jason did have several bands of knotted designs, a large tree on his left shoulder blade, and other symbols that Dick did not recognize. But still, there were patches of bare skin as well as his entire other arm. Dick loved both equally.

Dick loved Jason’s arms and hands.

**_3 MONTHS AGO_ **

_Dick curled up against Jason by the fireplace while Jason read aloud to him from a book of Norse gods and goddesses. Dick listened to the stories, and he found them interesting and amusing. He had known them to be myths, but Jason believed them to be true._

_Dick did not have the heart to argue with him about it._

_As Jason read, Dick took his hand and traced over the scars and the lines. He pressed his own hand to Jason’s, palm to palm, marveling at the difference in size. Jason’s palm was dry but warm, and it made a bubble of happiness burst inside of Dick._

_“I really like your hands,” Dick said softly, interrupting Jason._

_“Oh?” Jason asked with a soft laugh. “I rather like your hands as well.”_

_“I just- your hands are so large, and thick, and they make me feel small and safe. When you put your hands on me and hold me, I feel… secure.”_

_“Like this?” Jason murmured, setting the book aside and hoisting Dick into his lap, making Dick squeal in surprise._

_“Yes,” Dick hissed, rolling his hips forward. “Just like that, Jay. When I see your hauling those ropes by the shore, see the muscles in your arms bulge with your strength, I just want to kiss your arms, and your hands, and just worship them with my mouth.”_

_Jason rubbed his thumb against Dick’s lips. “I wouldn’t mind that.”_

_So Dick opened his mouth and let his tongue slip out, running over Jason’s thumb. He sucked it into his mouth and moaned. Dick could easily develop an oral fixation like this._

_“Look at you, Dickie,” Jason said. “Positively ravishing.”_

_Dick popped off of Jason’s thumb before moving on to another finger._

_Jason groaned quietly and reached down between them. He pushed Dick’s tunic up, knowing very well that Dick wore nothing underneath. He pushed his own pants down and pulled Dick in so that their hips slotted together. Then, with his hand, he grabbed both of their cocks and started slowly pumping them together._

_Dick moaned loudly around Jason’s middle finger, swallowing around it. Jason could feel Dick’s throat working, and it was so hot._

_The harder that Dick sucked, the quicker Jason moved his hand on their cocks, his strokes becoming rougher and messier, and soon, they were spilling against each other._

_Dick’s head fell backwards with a soft cry as he thrust up into Jason’s rough palm, the delicious friction driving him over the edge. At the feeling of Dick’s cum splatting on his stomach and thighs, Jason came as well, his wet, saliva slick hand gripping the back of Dick’s neck tightly. It was a firm, comforting pressure, and only heightened Dick’s pleasure._

_They collapsed onto each other on the bed. They were both still half-dressed, sweaty, and covered in their own juices, but neither of them really wanted to move, draw cold water from the well and get cleaned up at that moment, so they just lay there and bathed in the afterglow of their pleasure._

Dick waited with the rest of the village as the hunters returned for the day. Dinner preparations had already begun, but it had been momentarily put on hold as the sound of the horses’ hooves pounded in from deep in the forests. Dick stood with them, a basket of vegetables in his arms.

Leading the group was a large wolf, larger than a man, and in its maw was a large buck. The villagers cheered. The wolf came to a stop in front of the crowd and gently placed the dead buck down onto the ground. The wolf’s electric blue eyes scanned the crowd before they landed on Dick. Its ears twitched, which Dick knew was a sign of happiness.

He smiled back softly.

As the villagers hauled the deer away from cleaning and skinning, the wolf padded over to Dick, its teeth still bloody. But it licked its teeth, trying to get as much blood off as possible. The wolf stopped in front of Dick and lowered its head, gently nuzzling Dick’s chest. Dick laughed and stroked the large beast between the ears.

“Well done,” he said, pressing a gentle kiss between the wolf’s intelligent eyes. “Go get cleaned up. I shall see you at dinner.”

The wolf let out a soft whine and gave Dick one more soft nudge before trotting off. Dick smiled sadly as he saw the wolf bound away. He remembered the first time he met the wolf. It had only been five and a half months ago. It had felt like a lifetime.

**_5 MONTHS & 3 WEEKS AGO_ **

_It had been two weeks since Dick had dropped into the random Icelandic Viking village in the middle of winter. Dick thought it was a dream at first. He had been convinced he would wake up from the dream._

_But after a week of waking up to a thatched roof, he started giving up on that idea. After that week, he had been kicked out of the healer’s house since the healer’s husband was suspicious of him. Dick thought he would die in the winter storm that blew in that night, but a young woman by the name of Barbara let him stay at her place._

_Dick knew that the villagers disliked him. They looked at him with disdain. And Dick was not particularly fond of them either._

_Everything about the Vikings made Dick cringe. The fact that they had community dinners, lived in small, cramped houses that were smaller than his apartment back in Gotham._

_Speaking of Gotham, Dick wanted to go home, but he had no idea how._

_When he had been brought to the chief, he had asked for directions to the nearest airport, but the word and concept was lost to all of them._

_It did not take Dick long to realize that he was no longer in the twenty-first century. Whatever had attacked him in the parking lot that night had brought him here. To die, probably._

_It was getting darker, and Dick knew that dinner would be starting back at the village. He was hungry, but Dick did not feel like intruding any more. So he headed into the forest to walk by himself and just wallow in his own sorrows._

_That was when he heard sounds of pounding footsteps heading in his direction. Dick had gasped and pressed himself tightly into the nearest tree. Suddenly, a large, incredibly fast creature zoomed past him, and Dick squeezed his eyes shut._

_Then, it was gone._

_Dick let out a soft sigh, and he relaxed, resolving to return to the village immediately._

_He turned around and screamed. A huge wolf, one with dark grey fur and huge, electric blue eyes, stared back at him, baring bloody teeth._

_Dick screamed bloody murder. He stumbled backwards and tripped on a root, falling down. He felt a sharp jolt of pain run up his wrist, and he clutched his hand as tears welled up in his eyes._

_The wolf stared down at him, towering over him now. It stepped forward so that Dick was trapped directly underneath him. Then, gently, the wolf bent down, and snagged the collar of Dick’s tunic in its teeth. It pulled Dick up onto his feet. Trembling still, Dick stared at the wolf with wide eyes._

_He realized that the wolf’s eyes were very clear and intelligent. They looked almost human, aside from the shape. The wolf licked its teeth, not in a threatening way, but almost meekly, like it was trying to remove all the blood on its teeth. It bowed its head slightly before turning around and bounding away._

_Dick watched it go, his heart still beating wildly in his chest._

_After that, Dick stumbled to the village center, where he found Barbara talking with her friends._

_“Babs, Babs,” he said, choking on his own words._

_Her friends gave him disgusted looks, whispered something to Barbara, and left. Barbara frowned after them before turning to Dick. Her eyes widened. “Dick! What happened to you? Oh, dear, did you fall? You have_ blood _on your tunic!”_

_“There was- There was this huge wolf! It- It almost ran me over, but then it just- it just picked my back up again, and-”_

_Barbara laughed. “Oh, Jason?”_

_“Jason?” Dick asked. “The- The man who found me that night?”_

_“Yeah,” Barbara said. “He can turn into this huge, gray wolf. He’s a sweetheart though. He’ll be coming to dinner later. Go talk to him! He’s interested in you.”_

_“He- He is?” Dick stammered._

_“Sure,” Barbara said. “He’s asked about you a few times already.”_

_“Me?”_

_“Mhm. Oh, look, there he is. Jason!” Barbara waved._

_Dick looked in the direction in which she was waving. A tall, young man was making his way through the villagers towards them. Dick had seen him at the village many times, staring at him, just like the rest of them. But now that Dick thought about it, it was not with an expression of disdain. It was almost curiosity._

_“Hello,” Jason said, his voice deep and rumbly. His blue eyes pierced into Dick’s, and Dick almost forgot how to breathe._

_“Hi…”_

_“Jason, this is Dick,” Barbara said. “You already know that, though.”_

_Jason grinned. “I do,” he murmured, his eyes never leaving Dick’s. “I was the one who found this beauty after all.”_

_Barbara laughed. “Well, yes,” she said. “Anyway, you should be more careful where you’re running. You scared Dickie half to death.”_

_“I apologize,” Jason said. He took Dick’s hand, and Dick shivered at Jason’s touch. Jason slowly lifted Dick’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of his hand. Then, he smiled, and Dick saw a mouthful of normal, pearly white teeth. Jason was gorgeous. “I just returned from a hunt. I did not mean to scare you, Dick.”_

_“It’s- It’s okay,” Dick said hoarsely. “It’s- It’s pretty cool. The whole… transform into a wolf thing.”_

_Jason smiled. “Do you think so?”_

_Dick nodded. “Yeah. Can- Can everyone do it?”_

_“No,” Jason laughed. Still holding Dick’s hand, he started leading him towards the area where the roast was being carved up. “I have the blessing of Odin, so only I can turn into a wolf.”_

_“Is it… magic?” Dick asked tentatively. He could not believe anyone aside from Barbara was talking to him, let alone someone as handsome and charming as Jason. Dick knew very well that Jason was one of the most desired young men in the village. He had seen the way the village girls flirted with him._

_“Magic? Possibly. It is the power of the gods, Dickie.”_

_Dick shivered at the way Jason said his name. He watched as the one of the ladies handed Jason a juicy leg. They ignored him, and Dick did not ask for anything. Jason grabbed a large mug of ale. Then, Jason headed away from the tables, and Dick was not sure whether or not to follow._

_He fell behind a few steps, and almost immediately, Jason noticed that Dick was no longer by his side. He turned to look over his shoulder and gave Dick a smile. “It is quieter away from the fire,” he said. “Though it is chillier.”_

_And so, Dick followed Jason away from the fire and they found a few boulders to sit on. Dick sat down and pulled his knees towards his chest. He watched as Jason took a large bite from the leg, the juices getting into his trimmed beard. Dick almost grimaced._

_Jason then wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. This time, Dick did grimace._

_Jason saw him and laughed. “Are our eating habits too savage for you, outsider?”_

_“No, sorry, I’m just not used to it.” Dick looked away and put his chin in his knees. “Didn’t mean offend you,” he mumbled._

_“I was only jesting,” Jason said gently. “I know you see us differently, and we see you differently, but I don’t think different is bad. I am interested in you because you are different.”_

_“The rest of your village does not agree,” Dick sighed._

_“I wish they would,” Jason said._

_They lapsed into silence, and Jason continued eating, much more docile than before. Just then, Dick’s stomach growled, loudly. He winced and tugged his knees closer._

_“Have you not eaten yet, Dick?”_

_“Oh… no, not yet,” Dick said. “It’s okay, I’m fine.”_

_“But you’re hungry.”_

_Dick smiled and waved Jason off. “It’s fine, really. I’ll get fat if I indulge too much.”_

_Jason’s expression became puzzled. “You are far from fat! In fact, you are thinner than any man I have seen.” With that, he thrust the unbitten side of the leg towards Dick. “Eat. I don’t mind.”_

_“No, I can’t, it’s yours,” Dick said, shaking his head._

_“I will go get more,” Jason said. “You have it. The leg is the sweetest piece… so it should be given to the sweetest face in the village.”_

_When Dick finally processed that Jason was talking to_ him _, he looked up, nearly snapping his neck with the movement. Jason was already walking away laughing._

_Jason returned with more food and another mug of ale, and Dick just sat there and stared at him._

_“Do I have food on my face again?” Jason asked, his blue eyes twinkling._

_Dick did not answer. Jason’s smile was so handsome, and Dick wanted to touch his face and have Jason touch him back. Quickly looking away to hide his blush, Dick shivered._

_“Are you cold?” Jason asked. Standing, he unclasped his fur cape and threw it over Dick’s shoulders. The thick fur was heavy and warm, and it smelled good. Like Jason, Dick assumed. He liked it. A lot._

_Dick liked… Jason, a lot._

_And Dick found out very soon that Jason liked him too. A lot. Because by the end of the third week, Dick had officially and permanently been moved into Jason’s house._

_There was only one bed, but Dick definitely could not complain, and Jason was more than eager to share._

“Hello, _kærasti_ ,” Jason’s voice breathed into Dick’s ear. Dick smiled and closed his eyes, letting Jason’s strong arms to slip around him and pull him close.

Dick did not know how much longer he could enjoy this.

“Hey, Jason,” Dick whispered. “Welcome back.”

“I missed you today,” Jason said, kissing Dick’s cheek. “Did you miss me too?”

“I did,” Dick said. “Dearly.”

“Well, we have the night to ourselves,” Jason said. “And tomorrow, they do not need me for hunting. I can take you to the waterfall again.”

“I would like that,” Dick said. He opened his eyes and turned around. Jason smiled down at him before cupping his cheek with his hand, and gently kissed Dick on the lips.

“Come, let’s go eat,” Jason said.

After getting their food, they went away to their own little corner, away from the fire. Jason tossed his cape around both of their shoulders, making Dick curl up tightly against his body to fit. Dick tore little pieces of meat from the bone and ate them with dainty bites, licking his fingers afterwards.

“Jason,” Dick said softly. “I…”

“What is it, _kærasti_?” Jason asked, taking a sip of his ale.

“I want you to make love to me tonight.”

“But I do that almost every night,” Jason said with a crooked smile. “Why do you ask tonight specifically?”

“Just felt like it,” Dick said with a smile. He curled up closer to Jason, soaking up as much warmth as he could. “I want my body to remember yours.”

Jason laughed loudly. “Well, my love, if your body ever does forget, just tell me and I’ll be more than happy to help you remember again.”

Dick knew it was a joke, but he felt emotional. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Later that night, after Dick had drawn and heated water for Jason’s bath, he sat on their bed and stared at his hands.

They were so different now. His palms were rougher. Not as rough as Jason’s or other men of the village, but after six months of no lotion and almost daily physical labor, Dick’s hands could no longer be considered dainty. His skin was also no longer creamy and pale, but a nice golden tanned color.

He had convinced Barbara to give him a haircut as well, and how his hair was short like Jason’s.

It was so strange. His eyes flickered to the book, half stuck underneath the table. He closed his eyes. Dick did not want to think about that book. Not now.

“You look tense,” Jason said, sitting down next to Dick. “Are you okay, Dick?”

Dick gave him his least forced smile. “I was feeling a little unwell this morning. I’m fine now.”

Jason frowned a little. He put his hand on Dick’s forehead. “If you say so,” he said. “Wouldn’t you rather just sleep?”

“No!” Dick said quickly, his eyes going wide and panicked. “Please, Jason… I need you tonight.”

“Okay, alright, then,” Jason said.

Dick pulled off the cloth around his waist and laid back on the furs. Jason, already naked, crawled over him, and with Jason looking down at him, Dick shivered. It was almost reminiscent of the first time they had slept together.

**_5 MONTHS & 2 WEEKS AGO_ **

_“Jason! Give- Give it back to me!” Dick laughed, trying his best to grab his tunic out of Jason’s mouth, watching the sharp teeth._

_Jason playfully threw his head to the side, making the cloth whip out of Dick’s hand._

_“Hey!” Dick laughed, amused and frustrated. He put his hands on his hips and huffed. Wearing only underwear, he felt extremely underdressed, and had it been in front of Jason the human, he might have been more shy. But with Jason the wolf, Dick almost felt as though he could be more relaxed because Jason could not voice what he was thinking about Dick._

_In a way, that made Dick feel better about himself. He knew that his body was far from the most handsome in the village, and he had never been shy about his body until he ended up at the village._

_Back in Gotham, on the front of porn covers and on screen, Dick was praised for his slim body. He looked good when he was held down by a larger man, being roughed around. And Dick liked it._

_And Jason was exactly that. But compared to what was typical of men in Jason’s village, Dick could not help but feel different and unattractive._

_“Ugh!” Dick huffed. “Fine, keep it,” he said. “I’ll just go freeze to death outside again.”_

_He goes to squeeze by Jason’s large, lounging body to get to the door. But then Jason growled at him._

_Dick froze. Jason had never growled at him before._

_Suddenly, Dick was pinned on the ground, Jason’s large paw on his chest. Dick let out a small gasp. “J-Jay?”_

_Jason dropped the tunic onto Dick’s face, and while Dick reached up to remove it, Jason transformed back to human form. Immediately, he started nuzzling Dick, rubbing his face against Dick’s bare neck._

_“Don’t freeze again,” Jason whispered, his lips moving against Dick’s skin. “If you’re cold, you can take my clothes, my coats, or even just stay in my warm house. Don’t freeze, Dick.”_

_“I was joking, geez!” Dick said in surprise. “I’m not going to freeze.”_

_“Good, don’t,” Jason said. “Red lips, Dickie. You need to have red lips.”_

_“Um… okay?”_

_“Red,” Jason repeated. “Red is a good color on you. Not blue. Definitely not blue.”_

_Dick decided not to mention that blue happened to be his favorite color. “Alright, can you- can you get off of me now?”_

_Jason thought about it. “No,” he finally decided. He relaxed himself on top of Dick instead, trapping Dick underneath his startlingly naked body._

_Dick’s face heated up when he realized that. “At least- At least let me get my tunic on.”_

_“No,” Jason said again, sounding very pleased with himself. “You’re staying right here. Under me.”_

_“No, Jason-”_

_“You like it, so why leave?” Jason asked._

_“I- I what?”_

_“Don’t deny it,” Jason whispered into Dick’s ear. “I can feel you hard against me. You like it. Don’t worry. I like it too.” He rutted his hips up, and for the first time, Dick felt Jason’s hard cock rubbing against his thigh._

_“_ Oh _, fuck me,” Dick groaned, squeezing his eyes shut._

_“With pleasure,” Jason said gleefully._

“Oh, oh, _Jason_ ,” Dick breathed, his fingernails digging into Jason’s shoulder blades as Jason entered him.

“You feel so lovely, Dickie,” Jason said. “Made for me. Perfect for me.” He started moving his hips, slowly at first, letting Dick feel the stretch a bit more. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Dick groaned back, arching up into Jason’s chest. “Please- Please, Jay.”

“Shh…” Jason said. “I will make love to you like never before.”

And he kept to his word. Jason thrust into Dick so sweetly. It felt like slow burning lava, explosive but excruciatingly slow. When Dick came, he squeezed his eyes shut so tight they hurt.

“Come in me, Jason,” Dick sobbed softly, tears running down his cheeks. “Please, Jay, _please_.”

“ _Dickie!_ ”

Jason collapsed on top of Dick after his came, panting hard.

“I love you,” Dick whispered. “I love you, Jason. I love you so much. I’m yours, forever.”

“I know, _kærasti_ ,” Jason murmured back. “I love you so much, too. Always and forever, Dickie.”

Just then, there was heavy pounding on the door, making both of them jump.

Jason’s eyes narrowed. “Who is it?” he called.

“It is only me,” came the chief’s voice.

Dick’s blood ran cold. Jason gave Dick a confused look and pulled out of him. Dick let out a soft cry at the loss, of both Jason inside of him as well as Jason in general.

Jason hurried to get dressed, and Dick did as well, though he wanted to drag it out. He got some pants on as well as one of Jason’s shirts.

“Yes, chief?” Jason asked, opening the door a bit.

“I am here to talk to Dick Grayson,” the chief said gravely.

Jason looked at Dick in confusion. “Well, come in then.” He opened the door wider and let the chief in.

The chief took a seat on a chair, and immediately, he just stared at Dick.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Jason asked.

The chief shook his head. “Sit, child. I have things to discuss.”

Frowning, Jason sat down next to Dick.

“Dick Grayson,” the chief said slowly. “You have found something, have you not?”

“What?” Jason asked. “Dick, did you-”

“How did you know?” Dick asked quietly, staring down at his lap.

The chief laughed humorlessly. “You speak loudly. You may think the villagers do not bother with you, but they do listen.”

Dick cursed himself for talking about it with Barbara in public. “Yes,” he admitted. “I found something.”

“Well?” the chief asked.

Dick swallowed hard. He could not bring himself to look at Jason. “The… The creature was looking for something called the Allfather’s ring. I- I think I have it.”

“Good,” the chief said. “Then come. Bring the ring. We will send you home tonight.”

“No!” Jason protested, standing. “I- what? Dick,” he said softly. “Why- Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

Dick finally looked up, his own eyes swimming with tears. “How could I?” he asked brokenly. “Jason, I just wanted one last time with you. Not one where you were crying knowing that it was going to be the last time you touch me. Not one where you hold me so tightly it hurts because you know you will never hold me again. Not one where- where I look into your eyes and I just see pain. I don’t want to remember that, Jason. I want to remember _you_.”

“So- So you really are leaving me.”

“Yes,” Dick whispered, dropping his head. “I promised.”

“My _kærasti_ ,” Jason whispered, his voice cracking. Dick felt Jason’s hand trace his jaw before dropping to his side.

“I- I love you, Jason,” he said as steadily as he could. Then, wiping his eyes, Dick grabbed his bag – the same bag he had when he was dumped into the world – and ran out of the house.

The chief gave the shocked Jason a grave nod before following.

**_6 MONTHS AGO_ **

_The lights were bright, and they burned into Dick’s retinas, but he had his eyes screwed shut anyway, so it did not matter too much._

_He had a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin as he was fucked roughly into the bed that made up his “bedroom” on set._

_He was filming for a Halloween porno. The synopsis was simple: Dick was supposed to play the teasing twink, Johnny, dressed in thigh high stockings, a short miniskirt, and a little crop top that had the word ‘Daddy’ written across it. He also had two little pom-poms that went with his costume. He was supposed to be on his way to a Halloween party, but is stopped by his “step-father” in the living room. Things would progress from there._

_Before the shoot, Dick had spent some time admiring himself in the mirror. He was not supposed to wear underwear under his skirt, and whenever Dick bent over a little bit, the skirt would rise up and show off his ass. Dick actually quite liked it._

_The porn star playing Johnny’s stepfather was someone who Dick had worked with before. The taller, heavier, hairier man had an unusually thick cock, which Dick had enjoyed immensely the first time around, so he was rather looking forward to the shoot._

_Sadly, his costar was required to wear a condom, and while Dick agreed that it was safest, he rather missed the feeling of being shot full of cum. It had been a while since he had had sex just for the fun of it. And seeing that he was supposed to be “punished”, Dick had a wear a cock ring throughout the shoot. He was feeling a little bit tender by the end of it._

_It was all over soon enough. It was nearly midnight when the shoot finished, and Dick had gotten cleaned up to go home._

_He finished off his water, waved good-bye to the camera men, the director, and his co-star. Since the shoot was finished, he had been gifted the cheerleader costume as well as the cock ring as a present. Hefting his bag onto his shoulder, Dick started towards the back door of the studio._

_It was rather cold outside, and Dick was not wearing nearly enough clothes. His blue hoodie and black sweatpants were nothing against the biting wind. As Dick fumbled for his keys with his cold fingers, he heard a crunching of gravel in the empty lot._

_Freezing, Dick looked up and whipped his head around. He saw no one, but he did see a lot of shadows where someone could hide._

_“Hello?” Dick called hesitantly. He gripped his keys tighter. When no one answered, Dick turned back to his car._

_Suddenly, someone moved in the corner of Dick’s eye. It was way too fast for him to catch what it was. But when Dick turned his head in that direction, it was back to just shadows and silence. All of a sudden, a cold hand grabbed Dick’s ankle, pulling him to the ground._

_Kicking and screaming, Dick was dragged underneath his car by an invisible force._

_“Where isssss it?” something hissed. “Give me the ring!”_

_“Wh-What?!” Dick screamed, thrashing and trying to fight off his attacker. But the thing was, Dick could not see anything. His eyes were open, but everything was pitch black. “I don’t- I don’t have a ring!”_

_“Give it to meeeeee!” the thing hissed again. Hundreds of what felt like tiny cat claws ran over Dick, searching for something. It gave a frustrated sound when it could not find the thing. “I senssssse it on you!”_

_“I sw-swear, I don’t have the ring!” Dick sobbed._

_The creature let out a high-pitched screeching noise that made Dick’s head hurt. Then, he fell limp and went unconscious._

“Where is the ring?” the chief asked.

Dick opened his bag. He knew exactly what he would find inside.

A water bottle, his cell phone (which no longer worked), his car keys, his wallet, the cheerleader costume, and at the very bottom, the cock ring.

He pulled it out.

“Is that it?” the chief asked, frowning at the plain metal ring.

“It is the only ‘ring’ I have,” Dick said, blushing a little.

“It is rather large for a finger,” the chief grunted. “It matters not. Place it into the bowl. If it is the Allfather’s ring as the legends claim it to be, we will be able to contact one of the Allfather’s servants to come retrieve it.”

“Okay,” Dick said dubiously. He half hoped that it would not work. Then, he could go back to Jason. He also half hoped that it would work because he had just broken Jason’s heart. He did not know if he could face Jason again. He dropped the ring into the bowl. The chief poured different oils over it and started murmuring. He lit the oils on fire and continued murmuring.

Finally, a screeching wail filled the room. Dick winced and took a step back.

“Where issss the ring?!” came the same screechy voice that Dick had heard in the parking lot six months previous.

“It is in the bowl,” the chief said. “But in order to have it, you must take this young man back to his own time.”

“Pah!” the creature screamed. “I am not delivery bird!”

“Then you cannot have the ring,” the chief said calmly.

The bird-creature screeched again. Suddenly, Dick felt the creature turn on him.

“Is it youuuuu that must go home?” it asked, almost sneering.

“Y-Yes,” Dick stammered.

“But you have been touched by one that is blesssssed by the Allfather!” the thing squawked.

 _Jason_ , Dick realized. He swallowed hard, fighting back tears again. “Please… I just want to go home. I don’t belong here.”

The creature made a grumbling noise. “Fine!” it screeched. Then, it dove forward, pecked Dick between the eyes, and Dick blacked out.

~

When Dick’s eyes snapped open again he nearly fell over. If his hand had not been resting on the handle of his beat up car, he would have stumbled.

Dick took a sharp breath and looked around. He was standing the parking lot, under the Gotham night sky, like no time had passed and like nothing had attacked him.

Dick found himself sitting in his car for a long time, just staring ahead.

He was back home. Back to his lonely life. Back to his loveless life. Back to a world where he did not truly matter to anyone.

Dick covered his face with his hands, dragging it down his cheeks. They felt different from the skin on his face. He stared at his hands. They were the same rougher ones he had been looking at earlier that night.

Dick suddenly became hyper aware of the wetness slowly leaking out of him into the seat of his pants. His costar had worn a condom, Dick remembered. So it was real. It had _all_ been real. Very, very real. And now, it was gone.

Dick sat there, and he cried.

_~_

Dick Grayson shoved his hands deeper into his fur-lined pockets. He did not know why he decided to take his vacation in Sweden. He did not know why he decided to take this particular tour.

As his tour guide chattered to the large group, Dick just looked around the abandoned Viking village, not at all paying attention to the guide. It was all so different, so void of what should be.

“Here,” the guide said. “is what a typical Viking home looked like.” He led the group inside. “This Viking was a bachelor, however. He never married, and he was one of the greatest warriors and hunters in the village. When this village was discovered, scientists found this note. It is a _love_ note.”

Dick’s eyes followed the tour guide’s finger. Framed on the wall was a crumbling piece of paper with fading ink. He could only read some words.

It was addressed to “my _kærasti_ ”. Dick could not bear to look at what it was signed.

Dick’s eyes misted over, and he bit his lip to keep from sobbing aloud right then and there. He turned stiffly and walked out of the house as the tour guide continued to talk.

 _“Kærasti_ means darling, loved one, or more commonly, boyfriend…”

THE END


	2. 2019 AD: An Epilogue

After the tour ended and the group was free to go explore by themselves, Dick headed back to the house. He stepped into the crumbling structure, heading straight for the note that had been framed on the wall. The note had obviously been touched up.

Dick started reading.

 _My_ kærasti,

_When you left, you took my heart with you, leaving a gaping hole in my chest. It was a hole nothing could fill, not even running under the stars alone. When you are not by my side, I am not whole._

_My love, I wish you did not have to leave. I would have sacrificed anything for you to stay. And perhaps, I am ready to make the ultimate sacrifice now that you are gone._

_Because I am nothing without you, I have nothing to lose anymore._

“Wait for me, _kærasti._ I am coming,” a very real voice said into Dick’s ear, relaying the exact words on the letter. “Always and forever…”

“Jason,” Dick breathed.

“I’m here, Dickie,” his lover whispered. “And you came back.”

Dick closed his eyes and slowly spun around, not yet daring to look. Familiar arms wrapped around Dick, and Dick fell into them with a sob. He breathed deeply. Jason smelled a little different from what Dick remembered, but… he still smelled familiar.

Dick took a deep breath and opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the ugly brown jackets all the tour guides wore as well as pin on the front of the jacket that said, _Hi, my name is Jason! Ask me questions!_

“I’m- I’m sorry I left,” Dick sobbed.

“Don’t worry about it, Dickie,” Jason whispered into his hair. “All that matters is that you have returned.”

“I love you, Jason.”

“And I love you, _kærasti.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is mainly meant to be porn, I did very little research for the basic facts and then just made stuff up, so don't quote me on that. And please don't point out things that are wrong. I know they're wrong because I made it up because reality did not fit my needs. Also, I don't know how you guys like this format of telling the story in flashbacks?
> 
> On another note, it's been a while since I took a peek at the Jaydick discord's nsfw chats, so I thought I would take a look around, and aside from the fact that it is a very dangerous place to snoop, I picked out hand kinks, viking Jason, werewolf/wolf Jason, and porn star Dick. There were others, but these were the only ones that I could squish together for a comprehensible fic. I should make a series dedicated to porn inspired by the chats...


End file.
